wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebration! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesLogo-Celebration!.jpg|The Wiggles' logo JeffSleepinginCelebration!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping Celebration!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Jeff sleeping Celebration!-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony and Jeff AnthonyinCelebration!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony CartoonWorld.jpg|Cartoon world CartoonBigRedCarinCelebration!.jpg|The Big Red Car CartoonJeffSleeping.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping Celebration!Arrow.jpg|A "Celebration!" arrow TheCartoonWiggles.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles CartoonMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Murray's title CartoonJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Jeff's title CartoonAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's title CartoonGreginCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Greg's title CartoonDorothytheDinosaurinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy's title CartoonCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword's title CartoonWagstheDoginCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Wags' title CartoonHenrytheOctopusinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Henry's title TheCelebration!Tent.jpg|The "Celebration!" tent TheCartoonWigglesonStage.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on stage Celebration!TitleCard.jpg|Title card AudienceinCelebration!.jpg|The audience WigglehouseinCelebration!.jpg|Wigglehouse WigglyCircusJubilee-Celebration!Prologue.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster greeting the audience RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster RingoandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Ringo and Lauren TheWigglyCircusClownsinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggly Circus Clowns RingoandLachlanGillespie.jpg|Ringo and Lachlan LachlanandJeff.jpg|Lachlan and Jeff JeffinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff surfing JeffandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Ringo GreginCelebration!.jpg|Greg GregandRingotheRingmaster2.jpg|Greg and Ringo TheNonrealisticWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandRingotheRingmaster4.jpg|Anthony and Ringo AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony EmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma Watkins EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Emma and Anthony JeffandEmmainCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Emma MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheOtherWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandAnthony20.jpg|Murray and Anthony PaulPaddickandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Paul and Ringo WigglyCircusJubilee-Celebration!.jpg|"Wiggly Circus Jubilee" AnthonyPlayingDrumsonStage.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HereComesABear-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" HereComesABear-2012Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" MurrayandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Greg Jeff,BlathnaidConroy-MurphyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Blathanaid and Emma playing music JeffandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Celebration!.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffSleepinginCelebration!.jpg|Jeff sleeping OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Celebration!Live.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandRingmasterRingo4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo CaptainFeathersword'sPerspectiveShotinCelebration!.jpg|The camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective LachlanGillespieinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Lachy in Captain's perspective MurrayandEmmainCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Murray and Emma in Captain's perspective GreginCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg in Captain's perspective GregandMurrayinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg and Murray in Captain's perspective GreginCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg in Captain's perspective EmmaandCaptain2.jpg|Emma and Captain LachlanandCaptain.jpg|Lachlan and Captain AudienceinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The audience in Captain's perspective CaptainFeatherswordonRubixCube.jpg|Captain Feathersword on rubix cube GregandJeffinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Captain's perspective CaptainFallingDowninCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandAnthony10.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyandLachy.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Anthony,LachyandRingo.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Ringo LachlanGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Lachy GregandEmmainCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Emma RingoinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Ringo in Captain's perspective BlathnaidConroyMurphy.jpg|Blathnaid playing Fender bass guitar AnthonyinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Anthony in outside scene AnthonyWearingGoggles.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles CaptainandAnthony7.jpg|Anthony and Captain OkkiTokkiUnga-2012Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Okki Tokki Unga" TheAwakeWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayandLachlan.jpg|Murray and Lachlan OkkiTokkiUnga-2012Live.jpg|"Okki Tokki Unga" GregandLachlaninCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Lachlan KingJeff.jpg|King Jeff rolling down the hill GregandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComeOurFriends-LivePrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Here Come Our Friends" DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur GregandDorothy22.jpg|Greg and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy WagsandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsinCelebration!.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinCelebration!.png|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Anthony HenryinCelebration!.jpg|Henry the Octopus HereComeOurFriends-2012Live.png|"Here Come Our Friends" CaptainandHenry27.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandWags13.jpg|Captain and Wags TheNonrealisticWigglesinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Captain's perspective AnthonyinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Anthony in Captain's perspective TheWigglyMascotsinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Wags in Captain's perspective WagsandAnthonyinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Captain's perspective MurrayinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Murray exercising outside MusclemanMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Muscleman Murray GettingStrong-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Muscleman Murray introducing "Getting Strong" MurrayandJeff32.jpg|Murray and Jeff GettingStrong-2012Live.jpg|"Getting Strong" We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" Jeff'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|Jeff's perspective AnthonyPlayingDrumsinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|Anthony playing drums in Jeff's perspective TheAwakeWigglesinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Jeff's perspective BlackFenderBassGuitarinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|Black Fender bass guitar in Jeff's perspective KeyboardinJeff'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in his perspective Henry'sDance-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Henry's Dance" TheWigglesandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Ringo Henry,Anthony,RingoandEmma.jpg|Henry, Anthony, Ringo and Emma Henry'sDance-Celebration!Live.jpg|"Henry's Dance" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma HenryandEmma.jpg|Henry and Emma MurrayandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Henry Elevator.jpg|Elevator MurrayinElevator.jpg|Murray in elevator RompBompAStomp-Celebration!Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" DorothyandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo JeffSleepinginCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in outside scene JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain in outside scene CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in outside scene Dr.LachlanKnickerbocker.jpg|Lachlan as Dr. Knickerbocker Dr.KnickerbockerandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker and Captain Feathersword Dr.Knickerbocker-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword and Dr. Knickerbocker Dr.Knickerbocker-2012Live.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" Dr.KnickerbockerandRingo.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker and Ringo AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing his teddy bear TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" GreginCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Greg holding teddy bear in outside scene Up,Down,TurnAround-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Up, Down, Turn Around" Up,Down,TurnAround-2012Live.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" AnthonyonRubixCube.jpg|Anthony on rubix cube Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-Celebration!Live.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" TheMonkeyDance-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheMonkeyDance-Celebration!Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BlathnaidConroy-MurphyPlayingDrums.jpg|Blathnaid playing the drums TheWigglyHotPotatoMedley-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2012Medley.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Medley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2012Medley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" RingoPlayingCowbellinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell CaptainandDorothy9.jpg|Dorothy and Captain AnthonyandWags8.jpg|Anthony and Wags HotPotato-Celebration!Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglyHotPotatoMedley.jpg|"The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" DorothyandHenry15.jpg|Dorothy and Henry Celebration!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray closing out the concert TheUnforgottenWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Celebration!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Celebration!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits Greg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.JPG|Bonus Clip: Greg, Jeff and Murray's Goodbye Message DothePropeller.jpg|Upcoming 2013 Bonus Song: "Propeller" Everybody'sHere.jpg|Upcoming 2013 Bonus Song: "Everybody's Here" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2012Live.jpg|Deleted Song: "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in deleted scene CaptainandGreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain and Greg in deleted scene RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Ringo in deleted scene RingoandLaurenHannaford2.jpg|Ringo and Lauren in deleted scene GreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg in deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword on pyramid TieMeKangarooDownSport-2012Live.jpg|Deleted Song: "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" Who'sGotTheBones?.jpg|Deleted Song: "Who's Got the Bones?" WagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Wags in deleted scene WagsandEmma.jpg|Wags and Emma in deleted scene EmmaandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Emma and Ringo in deleted scene MurrayandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Ringo in deleted scene WagsandRingmasterRingo4.jpg|Wags and Ringo in deleted scene RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!DeletedScene2.jpg|Ringo singing HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-Celebration!.jpg|Deleted Song: "Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff in deleted scene AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene LachlanandAnthony2.jpg|Lachlan and Anthony in deleted scene WaltzingMatilda-Celebration!.jpg|Deleted Song: "Waltzing Matilda" Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries